Dog
Dog was a fairly low level Demon raised among humans and a close friend to the Ganthian Hero / Knight Truman and an important character during the Truman's Last Crusade Arc. He is described as as a dark haired young man with a red streak in his hair (although there have been some accounts of a white streak in his hair(?)). He may also have had some degree of super hearing. Pre Crystal Skycity Arc Dog was a local denizen, who had been raised among humans. When the Crystal King had ordered Quen to capture and study demons (fearing their power), Dog was the first to be captured. Despite objections from his close friends and family, he had Demon blood and was a valuable test subject. Especially because he was weak and tamed, he didn't fight back or try to kill anyone when he was placed into stasis (designated as Boy 1). Truman (a childhood friend of Dog) would go on to pursue a career in the Crystal Knights in order to free him. When Truman had eventually become the head of The Crystal Knights, he was still unable to completely free Dog (due to objections from Quen). However, he was able to improve Dog's treatment drastically, allowing him to be "let off his leash" more often (this favoritism would lead to Arnett's / Boy 3's growing resentment toward Truman). Dog would become a target of interest for Snow Black (due to his ability to lower the power of nearby demons to his level which she thought would be useful for when she would have to deal with Demon resistance) and she would ask Cat to focus efforts on retrieving him. Cat, however, would come to have a fierce jealousy of Dog (due to Snow Black's interest in him rather than her) and make up her own plan. She would use her trust at the Ganthian Tower lab as well as her access to the test subjects in order to sow some serious turmoil. While Quen and Truman were away, she purposefully committed a clerical error that resulted in Arnett and Dog being switched. Dog would accidentally be placed into permanent stasis and forgotten about, at least that was her hope (so Snow Black would forget about Dog and Cat would have all the attention for herself). This would result in Arnett escaping and Dog being put in stasis for a time Some time after Arnett's escape (and events involving him killing Truman's family), Dog would be released from stasis by Truman and instated as a temporary agent of the crown in order to help hunt down and capture Arnett again (Arnett would be recaptured by them, some Ganthian Sorcerers, or both). Dog would eventually become a trusted ally of the Crystal Skycity, despite his Demonic heritage. Truman's Last Crusade Arc Dog would be introduced to the party as they make preparations to take back The Crystal Palace. While initially wary of him (due to him being a Demon), Truman assures the party that Dog could be trusted and that will be playing a role toward the success of the operation as part of "The Dog Squad". When questioned about what Dog's importance is, Dog states that it is classified. In truth, Dog's (crucial) role was that he would be used to bring enemy demon forces to a weaker state (as Dog's ability brings Demons in close proximity to his level). Unfortunately, things don't go quite as planned. After he escorts the Support Squad to their location for the battle and heads back to the Dog Squad, he is ambushed by Cat (who would cause trouble during this conflict while assisting Snow Black. She would probably kill him a couple times due to her ability with the upcoming fight). Truman would arrive in time to help save Dog, but perishes in the process (due to Cat's ability, Truman kills her numerous times which resets events and given certain circumstances, only he, Cat, and (possibly) to some extent Dog were aware). He steers events to allow Dog to crawl away and escape from the fight with Cat but Truman doesn't attempt to subdue her to halt the resets). Dog crawls away wounded from the encounter. He is found and saved by Seplito (with the use of The Book of Dog Hexes that he had gotten from The Silver Spoon), and survives the events of the arc. Post Truman's Last Crusade Arc Dog assists in the recovery after the events of the battle and would go on to further help with the reformation. Dog would assist Lefty and Kamille in stopping a Fiend Invasion in the South. It is unknown if or how Dog contributed with the battle against the hostile Cosmics or what else he did from this point. Dark Princess Arc Dog is briefly alluded to in a vision Mela has during this arc. Category:ITD3 Characters